


Enough

by the_13th_battalion



Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Mild Blood, Obi-Wan Kenobi Being an Idiot, Poor dude, Slavery, Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), and Rex is tired, but there's plenty of banter, but we love him, theres not as much fluff in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: Obi-Wan's eyes flicked to Rex. They held each other's gaze.Rex shook his head. "No. Don't you dare."Obi-Wan smiled. A sad smile. A farewell smile. "Apologies, Captain."He dove into the darkness.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE IT!!!! Day 4 of febuwhump is here on time!! I kept the prompt "impalement" for today! I had a completely different image in my head originally?? But then Rex grabbed my phone and said "no this is how it happened" and I mean what am I gonna do, say no to Rex???

Rex pushed his way against the rush of Togrutans. He coughed at the rising plume of dust ahead of him. The earth trembled. He staggered and bumped into a Togruta. He apologized, stabilized the other man, then set his eyes on his goal again.

"Sir!" he shouted over the panicked cries and rumbling stone, "Sir, _stop_!"

Obi-Wan stumbled on a few paces ahead. Rex urged himself onward, his bare feet clumsy on the loose gravel. _Self-sacrificing idiot!_

"Sir!" He reached Obi-Wan's side and grabbed his arm. "Stop! You're going the wrong way!"

Obi-Wan tore his gaze away from the mouth of the tunnel, from the black dust and gases vomiting from its entrance, from the Togrutans running and staggering out of the darkness.

Obi-Wan set his jaw. His eyes spoke volumes about his iron determination. Rex knew it would take all his power to dissuade the Jedi. "I can help them. Let go of me."

Rex tightened his hold. "With all due respect, sir, you shouldn't go any further! The boiler will explode and the tunnel will collapse. You and I have seen enough explosions to know that we'll be of no use down there!"

"But I can contain it! I can push it back, create a shield-"

"And the tunnel will collapse around you!"

Obi-Wan's gaze drifted back to the tunnel. He brought his hand up to his chin. Instead of rubbing his beard, he picked at a scab.

Rex knocked his hand away. "Stop that."

Obi-Wan let his hand drop to his side. "Rex, I have to help."

"And we _will_." He grasped his other arm. "There's a time to use the Force and there's a time to use your head. If you go down there, you'll be hurt or killed. If you stay up here, we can get these people away from the worst of it in time."

Obi-Wan considered it, then he nodded. "Fine. But when it does explode, I'll still contain what I can."

Rex gave him a wry smile. "I'd expect nothing else from you, sir."

Together, the two of them helped countless Togrutans to relative safety. For once, Rex was glad the Zygerrians had apparently abandoned this group and left them to die. They would only make matter worse if they saw how Obi-Wan practically carried many of them away, how he muttered reassurances and eased their pain with a featherlight touch to the forehead and a whisper of the Force.

Rex looked into their grateful faces and hoped they remembered this instead of associating him with their pain.

They had families and friends begin counting heads to ensure everyone had made it out when the ground shook with greater fervor. Everyone turned to the mouth of the tunnel. Several shouts and cries rang out from the crowd. The few Togrutans not holding onto someone quickly found a neighbor with open arms.

Obi-Wan's eyes flicked to Rex. They held each other's gaze.

Rex shook his head. "No. Don't you dare."

Obi-Wan smiled. A sad smile. A farewell smile. "Apologies, Captain."

He dove into the darkness.

Rex's heart leapt to his throat. "No, wait- _Obi-Wan!_ "

He ran after him but stopped before he could cross the threshold. Another tremor rattled the earth. A flash of flame burned from deep within the tunnel. The silhouette of a man stood in stark contrast against the blaze of red and orange.

Then the ground stilled. The fumes leaking from the tunnel subsided to a trickle. Even the stifling heat lessened in intensity.

Rex waited. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He scanned the black void, praying for a sign of Obi-Wan.

At last, he staggered into view. Soot and dirt coated every spare inch. Blood ran down his neck from a cut on his cheek and dotted several spots on his blackened clothes. A shard of metal protruded from his shoulder. Despite it all, when he caught Rex's eye, he smiled.

Relief flooded Rex's chest. He dashed to his side and draped Obi-Wan's arm across his shoulders.

Obi-Wan leaned against him and allowed himself to be led away from the tunnel. "Made it out."

"I'm very glad, sir." Rex caught a glimpse of metal poking out the other side of Obi-Wan's shoulder. "That's quite a wound you've got there."

"A small price to pay," Obi-Wan replied, "It's- _hnggg_ \- I'm fine."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Of course you are, sir."

"I contained the explosion."

"That you did." Rex smiled. "No one was hurt, thanks to you."

"And you. You helped lead them out."

"All in a day's work."

Obi-Wan laughed lightly.

They approached the crowd of Togrutans. The people began to cheer. Many of them rushed forward to offer thanks. A woman kissed each of their foreheads, cupping their cheeks in her calloused hands and thanking them profusely.

For a moment, Rex could pretend they had completed a normal mission. He could imagine Anakin, Ahsoka, and all his brothers waiting outside for them. They would leave only to be swept up again on another adventure.

For a moment, he could pretend, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder to come scream about Star Wars with me on my tumblr, the13thbattalion!!!


End file.
